Big Hero 6-Somthing's wrong with Hiro
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Hero developed an infection. With Baymax on his side to comfort him, He feels mush better from Doctor's visit, Aunt Cass. taking care of his including his favorite robot nurse.
1. Infection

**Hiro was waking up from the sunshine. Hiro's alarm went off for School. He walked into his bathroom. As he was going to the bathroom, He saw blood in his urine. It hurts when he peed. He held his hand over his mouth try to avoid Baymax to inflate. He thinks there was nothing wrong. He didn't want his Aunt to find out or she'll take him to the Doctor's. Hiro showered and dress and went down for breakfast.**

Cass: "Good morning Hiro. How's did you sleep."

Hiro: "Fine Aunt Cas."

Cass: "I made you some scramble eggs with toast.

**Aunt Cass looked at hero's face white pale.**

Cass: "Are you alright? You looked a little flushed."

Hiro: "I'm fine."

Cass: "Well eat up. You don't want to be late for School."

**Hiro ate his breakfast and went upstairs to brushed his teeth and flossed that Baymax remined him to. As he went to School, Hiro went to the boys room. after he peed, He went to homeroom. during class, Hiro started to feel sweaty. Honey-lemon looked at Hiro.**

Honey: "Hiro, Are you feeling okay."

Hiro: "I'm fine."

The teacher looked up at them.

Teacher: "Is there a problem over there?"

Hiro: "No not at all."

**The teacher walk to hire and felt his forehead."**

Teacher: "I'm sending you down to the Nurse. You don't look to good hiro."

**Hiro finally confessed that there was something wrong so he went to the School Nurse. The Nurse took his temperature and called his Aunt. Aunt Cass had to close up the shop to pick up his Nephew. On the way to the Doctor's Hiro confessed to his Aunt about something.**

Hiro "Aunt Cass. I'm sorry. I should of told you that there was something wrong. Well this morning when I went to the bathroom, I had blood in my urine and it huts when I peed.

Aunt Cass. "I'm glad you told me this. If we don't take care of this now, It will get worse and you could wind up in the Hospital. Well where here."

**Aunt Cass went up to the desk and filled out a form for New patient. I sat in the waiting room while Aunit Cass. was filling up a form. The Nurse came out and called on me to come back in the exam. room. She took his temperature,Blood-pressure and ask to pee in a cup. He was embarrass about it. The nurse said that of He doesn't do it, she'll have to use a catheter on him so he went to the restroom &amp; wipe his private part down and peed in a cup for the nurse. It hurt him to pee. Hiro then give the sample to the nurse. She walk Hiro back to the exam. room. She have Hiro changed into a gown. I lie down on the table resting.**

Nurse: "The Doctor will be right in."

**The Doctor came in looking at Hiro's chart. He washed his hands.**

Doctor: "Hello I'm Dr. Robert. What's the problem here."

Hiro: "Well it hurts when I peed and there was blood in my urine."

**Dr. Robert put his gloves on and started to exam. Hiro. he order a Cystoscopy exam. to look inside his bladder. The Nurse prep his for the test. The Doctor put the scope in his bladder and filled his bladder up with water. Hiro felt uncomfortable and was crying. The Nurse calm him down. The exam. was over and the Doctor used the catheter to empty his bladder. Hiro felt relief.**

Doctor: "Well Hiro, Your bladder is infected. I'm writing up a prescription and for comfort, You need to wear a catheter until the infection clears up. You know Hiro, Sometimes Doctors have to make procedure's uncomfortable for the patient to get a diagnosis. These are tests to find out what's happening to your body. I'm sorry that made you uncomfortable but it was necessary to find out what's wrong with you.

**The Nurse got some catheter supplies in the supply room. The Doctor put a foley catheter in him and strap a leg bag on his leg. Hiro went out in the waiting room were Aunt Cass. was waiting. She went to the desk and hand the receptionist her insurance card it pay Hiro's Doctor bill. The Doctor came out and talk to his Aunt and give him discharge papers and a box of catheter supplies for him. They stopped at the pharmacy to pick up his medicine. When they got home, Aunt Cass told him to hop in bed. She attached a night bag to his leg bag and gave him his medicine. After she went downstairs, Hiro called Baymax name to let him out.**

Baymax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hiro? Why are you in bed? It's not dark yet."

Hiro: "I had to go the the Doctor's because I have a bladder infection."

Baymax: "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? "

Hiro: " UHHH...6?" plus I have a fever of 103.9

**Baymax looked down at his drainage bag.**

Baymax: " What's that?"

Hiro: "I had a have a catheter placed because it hurts when I pee so the Doctor made sure I was comfortable".

**Baymax went up to Hiro and put his hand on his forehead, His temperature showed up on his chest and The words flashing "MEDICAL ALERT FEVER".**

Baymax: "Your burning up. Your sickness require my attention and your body temperature is high."

Baymax pulled the covers off and took off his shirt off".

Hiro: "What are you doing?"

Baymax: I need a apply an ice pack on you to break the fever down".

Hiro: "Where will you get one."

**Baymax didn't answer put his fat hands on his chest and activate cooling system on his hands.**

Hiro: "Your not going to shock me are you?"

Baxmax: " My defibb is shut off. When I scanned your temperature, my body automatic goes into healing mode from my healthcare chip. if I scan a patient and my chest blink the words "CODE BLUE", then my body goes into medic. mode and tells my hands to turn on my defibb. Okey my hands are ready to treat you just relax.

Hiro: "Their cold".

Baymax: "This will help lower you body temperature."

**Three minute's after treatment, Baymax put his hand in Hiro's forehead to read his temperature. This time, The words on his chest were flashing "COOLING THE PATIENT OFF". Baymax put his shirt on &amp; covered him up.**

Baymax: "I can only deactivate when you say your satisfied with your care".

Hiro: "Well then I'm satisfied with my care".

**Aunt Cass came upstairs to check on Hiro.**

Cass: "Hey sweaty how are you feeling?"

**Aunt Cass felt Hiro's forehead."**

Cass: " My your fever is going down."

Hiro: "Aunt Cass, I need to tell you something?"

**Cass sat on Hiro's bed to listen to Hiro.**

Hiro: "Before Tadashi died, He design a nurse bot name Baymax. He didn't want you to see it. He called his project Top Secret until he figure out all the kinks. Now that's he gone, I like to show you what he was working on... BAYMAX!

Baymax inflated from his charger.

Baymax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro: "Baymax, This is my Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass. Baymax"

Baymax "Hello."

Cass: "So that what you brother was working on. I knew there was something special about him. Your brother was alway's a genius since he learned how to read.

Hiro: "He's ben taking care of me when Tadashi died &amp; there is something else I need to tell you. But you cannot tell a soul. It's are secret indentation."

**Hiro told Aunt Cass on How my friends &amp; I nearly drowned ofthanks to Baymax, He saved us. One of our friends Fred that we found out that he lives with a wealthy family &amp; Hiro was working in the garage creating super suit's to his friends &amp; we were after P****rofessor Callahan because he was trying to attack us because he was an upset father that he tough he lost his daughter in an experimental space craft &amp; we were battling him with the microbots. Hiro showed the picture of us in our super hero suits in his journal that he was writing in. Aunt Cass was in silence for a while.**

Cass: "So that was you guys on TV?"

Hiro: Yes that was us.

The next morning, Hiro was well enough to go to School but Baymax wanted to make sure he was.

Cass: "Hiro come for breakfast!"

Hiro: "I'm trying! Baymax I need to go downstairs".

Baymax: "I need to do a follow-up on you first."

Hiro: You don't need to. I"...

**Before Hiro can finished, Baymax put his hand on Hiro's forehead to read his temperature that shows up on his chest &amp; got a new leg bag &amp; attached it to his catheter &amp; put it around his leg.**

Baymax:"Healthcheck complete."

Hiro:"Thank you.

**Hiro went downstairs to have his breakfast. Cass gave his his meds. &amp; Fiber supplement while he's on the catheter &amp; went off to School.**


	2. School Day

**After Hiro got to School, He met Fred at his locker.**

Fred: "Hey Hiro, How are you feeling?"

Hiro: "Much better thank's. I found out I have a bladder infection at the Doctor's".

Fred: " That's a bummer."

Hiro: "What's in the case?"

Fred: " It's my Trumpet for band practice. Mr. Holland have us practice for the home coming games on Friday night."

**GoGo came carrying the Real Care Baby in her hand. She set it down to get something out of her locker.**

Hiro: "So GoGo. How it's going?"

GoGo: "Terrible. The Baby kept me up all night.

Fred: "What going on?"

GoGo: " I'm taking this parenting classes &amp; I have to take care this Baby all week.

Hiro: "What's that on your arm?"

GoGo: "It's the Baby's I.D. Whenever it cries, I use this to chime in so the baby recognize me as the parent &amp; I have to care for it.

Fred: "Can we use one?"

GoGo: If you sign up for parenting class, maybe you will get it use one.

**The Baby started to cry. GoGo picked it up &amp; chimed in but it was a fussy cry. The bell rang for homeroom. GoGo put the baby in the carrier &amp; picked it up &amp; went to class. The baby coo to be on quiet mode. GoGo was relief that her Baby is quiet for a while. Hiro went to his ****homeroom &amp; the teacher came up to Hiro.**

Teacher: "Your Aunt called &amp; she told me that You had a bladder infection. Are you felelng better?"

Hiro: " Mush better. I'm taking medicine for it."

Teacher: "Yes &amp; she said that you have a catheter in?"

Hiro: "Just temporary until the infection clears up because it really hurts when I (Whispered in teacher's ear)Pee."

Teacher:"Will your Aunt called the nurse that you need to take on at lunch time.

**After homeroom, The bell rang. Hiro went to the boys room to empty out his leg beg went up to his locker. GoGo was angry about something.**

Hiro: "GoGo What wrong?"

GoGo: They want me to Dissect a frog in biology class.

Hiro: "Gross."

GoGo: I know so I got an F for it."

Hiro: Why don't you want Dissect a frog?"

GoGo: "I have a weak stomach. Once I cut a frog up, I throw-up."

Hiro: "You should talk to Baymax about it."

GoGo: "Well when I saw my classmate do one. I nearly threw-up until I looked away."

**The bell rang for 2nd period. They went to class except GoGo left the Baby by her locker &amp; it woke up &amp; start to cry. One of the teacher open the classroom door &amp; looked in the hallway &amp; heard the Baby cry. She picked it up &amp; took it in the parenting classroom. it continued to cry for 5 minute's The Mrs. Sandra told the health teacher the someone left their Baby in the hallway. She stop the ****simulation early on the computer. She saw the student's name GoGo that she left her Baby Brenda in the hallway. Her report said that missed feeding was recorded. At lunchtime Hiro went into the Nurse to get his medicine. He went to the cafeteria line to get lunch.**

Honey: "Hiro? what are you having for lunch?"

Hiro: "Pizza that is my favorite.

GoGo: "Enyone seen my Baby?"

Honey: "I don't know

**The health teacher came up to GoGo.**

Miss Hanna: "GoGo, I need to see your after lunch."

**The student went to sit down to have their lunch. They herd an announcement over the innercome.**

_"This is princeapal Powell. This Friday night, Their will be a high school football game homecoming around 6:00pm. Any one who wants to attent. Come in the office to sign up. Thank you._

Honey: "Hiro, are your coming to the game?"

Hiro: "I don't think I will, Baymax told me to take it easy."

**After lunch, GoGo went into Miss Hanna room with the Real Care Baby on her desk.**

Miss Hanna: "You left your Baby at your locker &amp; Mrs. Sandra had to take it back here. I guess you not a responsible parent so I had to stop simulation early. I download the report &amp; printed it out.

**GoGo look at her report. It showed Miss diapering at 2:00am, Head support at 4:30am with means the head tilted back &amp; it started to cry. Missed feeding at 10:30am.**

Miss Hanna: "Well what have you learned from using this computerized Baby."

GoGo: I'm sorry Miss Hanna, can I have another chance please?"

Miss Hanna:" Right now I have other students waiting to use the Baby. I'll put you on the waiting list. I have ten students ahead of you. See you in 7th period.

**GoGo went out of the classroom &amp; went to bike shop. Honer-Lemmon went to Lab class. Hiro look down &amp; no urine coming out in his leg bag &amp; went to the Nurse. The Nurse took his temperature. It was 105.9 Hiro was feeling sweaty. The Nurse called his Aunt &amp; She picked his up from School &amp; drove him to the emergency room. Hiro went direced to urgant care . the Doctor came in &amp; his Aunt explain to his why the catheter needed to stay in. He asks Hiro the change into a gown to be exam. The Nurse came in with catheter supplies. Hiro had his catheter change with a a bedside drainage bag &amp; the Doctor told his Aunt that he needs to admit him. Aunt Cass showed him the bottle of his medication that he's taking. The Doctor thinks this medication maybe to strong for him. He needs to run some tests on him. The nurse came in &amp; drew some blood &amp; put his bracelet on him &amp; wheeled him to his room &amp; moved him on his bed &amp; hung his bag on the bed. **

**End of Ch. 2**


	3. In the Hospital

**After Hiro was wheeled in his room, The nurse started up I.V Meds, Took his Temperature &amp; Blood-pressures. Since he a high fever, He was put in isolation. Aunt Cass had to gown up before going in to visit. After hours of visiting him The nurse said that visiting hour are over. During the night, Hiro was in pain. The medical team was alerted. One person wheeled in the bladder scanner. they went into his room. The nurse took his catheter out &amp; took his temperature &amp; went up to 105.9. Another person scanned his bladder. No urine. They wheeled into the portable x-ray machine &amp; took x-ray. They had to use a big needle to drain his kidney &amp; blood was coming out. The Doctor looked at the X-ray &amp; talked to Cass.**

Doctor: "What I found that your nephew has a fast growing kidney stone's."

Cass.: "What?"

Doctor: "The medication that he was taking was too strong for him because of his age. Were going to have to take him to surgery to remove the stones &amp; monitor him for a 48 hours with mean's he's going to be here for a while &amp; I'll put him on some different medication.

**Hiro was being wheeled to surgery. He was being put to sleep before going to the operating room. They put a breathing tube in him to help him breath during surgery. The stones were removed. The nurse put another catheter in &amp; attach it with a bag &amp; was being wheeled into recovery room. Hiro was waking up. His vital's were being monitored &amp; his heart. Ever since the stones were out, His fever was going down.**

Cass: "Hey sweetie, Feeling better?"

Hiro: "Hi Aunt Cass. What Happen?"

Cass: "The Doctor found some stones in your kidney's. The pills you were taking was too strong for you &amp; cause kidney stones. He going to put you on a lower dose of pills. The doctor said you came go home the day after tomorrow."

Hiro" What!?"

Cass: I know that's a long time for now on, you need to get some rest to recover. I got to go home &amp; open the Cafe up. Hang in there you'll get to go home in no time."

**Cass kissed Hiro on the forehead &amp; left. The nurse wheeled him back to his room. ****That evening Cass came back to the Hospital visiting his nephew. He was sitting having a bowl of ice-cream.**

Cass: "Hi Hiro feeling better?"

Hiro: "Hi Aunt Cass. Much better thanks."

Cass. Your friends from School was asking about you wondering what happen to you. I told them that you had go go to the Hospital for surgery. Hiro. I herd you went directy to the nurses office as soon as you found out that something wrong. I'm so proud of you."

Hiro:"Thanks Aunt Cass."

**The Nurse came in &amp; took his vital sign's &amp; drew some more blood &amp; checked his catheter bag &amp; empty it to measure his urine.**

Cass. "How's How doing?"

Nurse: "His Temperature is back to normal &amp; He urinating just fine.

**That night, The Doctor came in with Hro's chart.**

Doctor: "Looks like your blood work came back negative &amp; your good to go tomorrow."

Hiro: "I thought you need me here till day after tomorrow'.

Doctor: " I did but looks like you don't need anymore tests done so you get to be discharge in the morning.

Hiro: "Thanks Doctor.".

**The next morning, Aunt Cas came to pick up his nephew. The nurse took Hiro's I.V out &amp; the catheter out. Hiro got dressed &amp; was being wheeled down in the wheelchair. Aunt Cass took Hiro home. He cannot wait to see Baymax. He ran upstairs to inflate Baymax.**

Baxmax: ""Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hiro? were have you ben? I miss you."

Hiro: "I miss you too. I was in the Hospital. It turned out that I had kidney stones &amp; I had surgery to removed them &amp; I no longer need a catheter."

Baymax: "How long were you in the Hospital?"

Hiro: "Two Days. I was running a high fever &amp; Aunt Cass had rush me to the emergency room from School".

Baymax: "I thought it was the Hospital".

Hiro: "It is. The Emergency room is part of the Hospital. Is were patient's go to get medical help before they get admitted,

Baymax:"I never got programmed to know what is an Emergency room is."

Hiro: "Well I'll program you in your healthcare chip... This give me an idea, You can make a great EMT.

Baymax: "What is EMT?"

Hiro: "Emergency Medical Respond Team. I'll add a medic kit to your super suit so if you see someone injured. You'll respond immediatly so you can performed medical procedure right on the spot because that what your program to do right?"

Baymax: "Correct. Do I need you admit them in?"

Hiro:"No that's different because I got really sick."

**Aunt Cass went upstair.**

Cass: "Hiro would you like to come down. I have something special for you. Oh Hi! Baymax".

Baymax:"Hello".

Hiro:" That will be all Baymax. You can deflate now."

Hiro came downstairs to the Cafe. and he couldn't believe his eye's.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Hiro:"A party for me?"

Caass: Why yes honey. All of your friend from School came."

Hiro: Fred, GoGo,Honey,Wasabi? Is so good to see you guys.

GoGO:"How are you feeling Hiro?"

Hiro:"Mush better thanks GoGo. I's sorry I miss the football game at School".

Fred: "It's okey. We understand you got sick."

Honey:"Hiro, I made Lemmon cupcakes."

Hiro:" I could of guess."

**Everybody laugh. Baymax inflate &amp; came downstairs with a party hat on. Everybody look upstairs &amp; laugh.**

Wasabi:"Look like someone wants to join in the party."

Hiro:"Baymax come down here &amp; join us

Casss:"Hiro, I made some HOT Chicken wings for your party."

**Befor Hiro can say thank you, Fred grabbed one &amp; started to take a bite. As he took a bite, He all the sudden start to feel sweaty &amp; hot &amp; started to choke. Baymax did CPR &amp; piece of chicken flew right out. He ask Fred to lie down wile he asks Cass for a cold cloth to apply it on his forehead. **

Baymax:"Fred, I believe your allergic to spicy food that require my attention".

Hiro:"Fred, Are you aright?"

Fred: "I'm fine. Baymax...I..can't breath."

**Baymax apply oxygen on Fred &amp; deliver oxygen from his healthcare chip &amp; measured his oxygen ****laval by pinch his finger between his fat fingers.**

Hiro; "Guys, listen, I thought I could use Baymax as our EMT during our battles against enemies seince he design to do &amp; protect us from being injured.

GoGo:"How?"

Hiro:"Well my brother wanted to help a lot of people &amp; Baymax was our caregiver ever seince we fighted our first villain so I think we should own Baymax a favor. He was design to be a healthcare companion &amp; that what we should do to help Baymax to be a better healthcare giver."

GoGo:"So we should pretend to be hurt so Baymax practice R &amp; R"?

Hiro:No I mean program him by give him some medical books to study, I have a cousin who's an MD. I think he can help".

Honey:"Or have his watch youtube video's in nursing."

Hiro:"That will work".

Baymax:"Oxygen therapy complete".

**Fred sat up. Hiro turned to Fred.**

Hiro:"Fred, Are you alright?"

Fred:"I'm fine".

Hiro:"you didn't tell us you were allergic to spicy foods".

Fred: "I didn't know. I found out from Baymax.

Cass: In that case Fred, I'll make you some pizza.

Fred:"Thanks . I like cheese pizza".

Hiro:"Okey everyone let's party."

**The End**


End file.
